


Trickerose one shots

by JaydashUwU123



Category: Persona 5, RWBY, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akechi Goro Redemption, F/F, F/M, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Mentioned Summer Rose (RWBY), Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Oscar is Ruby and Yang’s younger brother, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba Are Siblings, Protective Qrow Branwen, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Qrow Branwen Swears, Qrow adopts Oscar, RWBY and Persona crossover, Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen tries to get along, Raven Branwen and Yang Xiao are trying to get along, Raven Branwen tries to Be a good parent, Raven Branwen tries to be a good mother, Team as Family, Together as a family, We need ruby to meet her mother, Yang Xiao Long Being Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long Swears, Yang and Ryuji are Bros, if no one makes a trickerose fic, then i will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydashUwU123/pseuds/JaydashUwU123
Summary: Yeah...I maybe be obsessed with this ship that I thought of/created..... so expect some one shots....
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akira Kurusu & Penny Polendia, Akira Kurusu & Taiyang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long mentioned, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos mentioned, Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira & Qrow Branwen, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Yang Xiao Long, Kurusu Akira(persona 5)/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie mentioned, Oscar Pine & Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose, Persona 5 Protagonist/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Persona 5 Protagonist/Ruby Rose(RWBY), Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Morgana, Ruby Rose & Summer Rose, Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Kitagawa Yusuke mentioned
Comments: 2





	1. How we first met

Akira: *looks at the view of Beacon* (Woah.. This is amazing.)  
Ruby: Wow... *looks at beacon *  
Yang: The view from vale's got nothing on this!  
Ruby:*gets so excited* "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" *To tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her by the hood back into realistic proportions* "Ow! Ooww!"  
Yang: Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!  
Ruby:Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!  
Yang: Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?  
Ruby: *transforming her weapon into its scythe form*  
Akira: !!  
Ruby:Of course I'm happy with crescent rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better...  
Yang: *playfully pushing ruby 's hood down over her face*Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?  
Akira:(did that thing transforms?! Wow)  
Ruby: *takes off her hood* But... why would I need friends if I have you?*looks at yang *  
Yang: "Well..." (in a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road) Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye! *leaves*  
Akira: (Well, that was fast.)  
Ruby: *Is and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving*Wait, where are you going?! *stopping for a moment, still reeling* I don't know what I'm doing...  
Ren: hmm..  
Ruby: *falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying*  
Weiss: What are you doing?!  
Akira: !  
Ruby:*getting up on her hands *Uh, sorry!  
Weiss: "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"  
Ruby: *is holding a case* Uuhhh..."  
Weiss: "Give me that!*snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents*This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"  
Akira: ?  
Ruby:Uuuhhhh...  
Weiss: "What are you, brain-dead?" *holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case*Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"  
Ruby: "I... I know... "*starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face*  
Weiss: "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"*looks at ruby *  
Akira :*notices the dust *(that doesn't look good I better stand back)*stands back*  
Ruby: *finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss*  
Akira: !! (That was a crazy Explosion!)  
Weiss: *now covered in soot, though it quickly disappears*"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"  
Ruby:*is apologetic and is embarrassed* "I'm really, really sorry!"  
Weiss: "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"  
Ruby:"Well, I-I...."  
Akira:*walks up to ruby and offers his hand* Need a hand?  
Ruby: *notices ren*Uh yes *takes akira's hand*  
Akira: *pulls ruby up*  
Ruby: *gets up* uh thanks


	2. Love?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added a reference ,let’s see if you guys know it ^^

Nora: finally...we're working so hard on taking down those shadows...  
Yang: well, we don't call it intense training for nothing , which I love intense training!  
Makoto: but it is important for be prepared incase we need to go on the palaces  
Weiss: that is true  
Ann: I love guys your skills *looks at Nora and Pyrrha *  
Pyrrha: thanks *smiles*I feel like ruby and akira did mostly the work,but it is exhausting  
Blake: what do you think ,ruby?  
Ruby: *wonders a bit*  
Futaba: ruby?  
Yang: *pokes ruby's shoulder*  
Ruby: what?!  
Blake: you seem tired  
Ruby: oh,no , I'm not tired at all . I'm just getting started!  
Weiss: what?  
Ruby: At least ,that's how it's supposed to be...,but how do I put it...? Recently,my heart's been feeling all stirred up...*blushes*  
Nora: it's love!  
Ruby: ah?! *blushes* Wh...what? Glove? Shove? Dove? I don't know what you're talking about!  
Yang: It's got to be Akira,right !?  
Nora: you're always with him,aren't you?  
Ruby: *covers her face with her hands* No,no,that's not it!  
Futaba: spit it out.you'll get a lighter sentence if you confess!  
Ruby: That's not it,really! I really don't know anything about that stuff....  
Pyrrha: it's not good to force an investigation,you know  
Makoto: That's right,more importantly we should get ready tomorrow  
Nora: What? No way! I want to hear more! Even if we don't talk about anything important,I want to force it to be about romance!  
Ruby: That's.... *looks at akira*  
Akira: that's should be everything..now to fuse some personas...  
Ruby: That's not....*blushes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY or persona,RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and persona 5 belongs to Atlus


	3. Deciding on a first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly spoilers from persona 5 Scrambled  
> Also raven is mentioned

Ryuji: the old man isn't back?  
Akira: no  
Ryuji qrow or raven aren't back yet either?  
Ren: not yet  
Mona:I think qrow is looking around with raven ,since she's not used to public yet..  
Yusuke:well perhaps we could look around the city until then..but what will you do?  
Akira: hmm..  
Jaune: *shows up*hey,since the girls are out,I thought maybe we could go on the Ferris Wheel before we leave,if that's okay with you guys?  
Ryuji: there's a Ferris wheel close by?  
Jaune: yeah, it's over there *points where the ferris wheel is*  
Yusuke: it's sounds interesting,I'd love to go  
On the Ferris wheel...  
Ryuji: ....  
Yusuke: ....  
Jaune: ....  
Oscar: ....  
Ren: ....  
Ryuji: hey...why is it just us guys on the Ferris wheel?  
Mona: that's what I wanted to ask!  
Jaune: well...maybe because mostly guys bring girls up here for well...for dates  
Yusuke:well I don't mind,I quite admire the scenery,the night scenery is quite beautiful  
Jaune: it's kinda boring  
Ryuji: the hell you invited us for?!  
Jaune: Hey..I was bored ,okay?  
Mona:It should be have been with Ann.It would have been a million dollar night scenery...  
Sophie: Is it bad to be with only guys?  
Ryuji: Well it's not bad,but it's a problem for a man's heart or something..  
Sophie:There's things like that? How complicated.  
Jaune: I don't get it  
Ryuji:Besides don't you guys want a girlfriends?  
Yusuke: Right now is not the time for it.first we must solve the case  
Mona: I have fated one to be with.i'm not a child like ryuji  
Jaune:well..  
Lie: if you put it like that....  
Jaune: I thought you and nora are together? *looks at Ren *  
Ren: Uh...We're actually not "together-together..." What about you and pyrrha ?  
Jaune: well...  
Mona: the same thing with Ren ?  
Jaune: yeah...  
Ryuji: I wonder when my fated one to be with will show up..Anyways,you guys better promise me to tell me if you get a girlfriend!  
Jaune:I promise  
Ren: well,I don't see why not  
Ryuji: But if you guys do get a girlfriend,I'll be happy,maybe sad  
Akira:I have a girlfriend  
the boys: !!  
Ryuji: For real?!  
Jaune: wow  
Ren:as expected your one step ahead of us ,joker  
Akira: heh  
Oscar:So who's the lucky girl? That you stole her heart?  
Akira: Ruby  
Jaune: !  
Oscar: !  
Ryuji: wait ,you and ruby are dating?!  
Ren: is fair to say that I knew?  
Akira: it's kinda obvious isn't? We like each other since the beginning of the school year ,I know how yang is when it comes to us,the whole teasing thing between us...around the beginning of the year,I been alone for a while...but that changed when the first we met,so I did get some feelings from ruby  
Ryuji: makes sense,you two seemed closer than the rest of us  
Jaune:so how long you two been dating? Oscar:Have you take her out somewhere?  
Akira:Well...I haven't thought of our first date..since we been busy lately.....  
Oscar: oh  
Jaune: well there's still time ...after all your the guy who "stole her heart"  
Oscar:she has a big personality so surprise her  
Ryuji:don't know try be mysterious  
Sophie: A man's heart...It looks like there are more mysteries of the heart.  
Mona: Lady Ann...I want to come with you...


	4. Do you have a crush on Ruby?

Yang:And your asking what exactly? *looks at ren*  
Ren: Try contacting Chie.  
Yang:Fine *begins to contact chie* Oh by the way,what were you and ruby were talking about,yesterday ?  
Ren:She told me about a strange dream that she had the other night.  
Yang:Strange dream?  
Ren:*tells Yang about Ruby's Dream*  
Yang:And you're sure that she said that?  
Ren:*nods*  
Yang:huh...did she say she can use it?  
Ren:*shakes head*  
Yang:Huh..maybe it's not truly awaken?  
Ren:Possibly  
Yang: Like you know? When you guys awaken your's personas  
Ren:Yeah  
Yang:Your worried about her,huh?  
Ren:*nods*  
Yang:I don't blame you,after what you told me *looks at ren* you already know what we been through  
Ren:True  
Yang: I'm not great about saying this stuff, but I think it's a good chance,she's always looks up to you  
Ren:I can tell  
Yang:Heh,hey quick question?  
Ren: ?  
Yang:Do you have a crush on ruby?  
Ren: ! *blushes*  
Yang: Ah! I saw that! You like ruby!  
Ren: Please don't tell anyone..  
Yang:Why,would I do that~? I mean it's obvious! The leader of the phantom thieves has a crush on the girl who stopped a robbery from before,it's adorable!  
Chie: There you are guys!  
Ren and Yang: !  
Chie: Sheesh, what're you guys doing?! I've been looking everywhere!  
Yang:What? I contacted you,just having a friendly conversation with ren,sheesh  
Bonus:  
Ren:That was a mistake to tell you...*looks at yang*  
Yang:Haha  
Chie:What are you guys talking about?  
Yang:Oh nothing~


	5. Leaning on your shoulder

Ren: You can lean on my shoulder, if you want.

Ruby:What?

Ren:To try and stay awake.

Ruby: Oh....*blushes a bit*

Ren:*notices that Ruby's face is a bit red* You look a little red.

Ruby:Uh....maybe you're just seeing things...

Ren:*shakes his head*

Ruby:Haha,that was a joke *laughs nervously*

————————————————————————

The next day

Ruby:Mhm..

Ren:You ok? *looks at Ruby*

Ruby:I'm fine *rubs her eyes a bit* just tired..

Ren:*sits next to ruby*

Ruby:Mhm

Ren:*slides hand near Ruby's*

Ruby: ?

Ren: *holds her hand*

Ruby: !

Ren:*smiles*

Ruby:*blushes*

————————————————————————

The next day...after successfully rescuing yukiko

*Evening: At the hideout*

Ruby:*sits next to Ren*

Ren: *smiles*

Ruby:Mhm...*gets closer to Ren*

Ren: *blushes a bit*

Ruby: ... *begins to lean on ren’s shoulder*

Ren:Tired?

Ruby:Mhm...you said if I'm tired to lean on your shoulder..so why not right now?

Ren:*pats Ruby's head*

Ruby:*smiles at Ren*

Mona: Let's get some sleep. We have a full day ahead of us tomorrow.

Yang:Yeah,before these two getting more affection~

Ruby:Yang! *blushes*

Yang:*laughs*

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own RWBY or persona,RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and persona 5 belongs to Atlus


End file.
